


A Letter You'll Never Read

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Diary/Journal, F/M, Ficlet, Future, Goodbyes, KaraMel, Love Confessions, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Mon-El finds himself missing Kara,so he writes a diary entry in order to express his feelings and to say goodbye.





	A Letter You'll Never Read

Dear...

 _I actually don't think anyone is gonna read this, but writing to a hypothetical person makes this feel more real and I don't really know how to write a diary so I'll just pretend I'm writing it to the one person I could ever open up with_.

Dear Kara, it's been a year- _yes_ , Winn figured a way to calculate the time, since I had to leave the 21st century again because of circumstances beyond my control or anyone's control and coming back here is even harder than the first time, although I had thought the opposite.

Everything I acclimated to in seven years has started to feel foreign again, similar to when I saw my parents on Earth: just because I've spent a certain period of my life calling that place my home, because it was the most familiar to me, it doesn't mean I  _do_ feel completely at home.

I can't help but wonder how Brainy is fitting in too, I hope he's behaving well with his DEO co-workers and if he's not, well, you'll get used to him.

Does he ever mention me, or Imra?

By the way, in case it wasn't clear, we're not together anymore and her sister is fine, she's really helpful to the team, and Imra is being a very supportive friend to me.

Also, Winn misses you all, but he is growing more comfortable with this century each day, and even if he doesn't know how certain things work here, he guesses and gets them right 99% of the time.

It's great to have him here, someone that can cheer me up and understand more than my other fellow Legionnaires, and it makes my day better when he tells me a story about _you_ , from before I arrived on Earth or from when I was gone: he doesn't have many of the latter time, since you seemed so heartbroken.

That makes two of us.

I prefer hearing about you being happy: I hope you're happy right now.

I hope that superheroing and reporting are going well, I hope that you're not struggling with your identity again and you're reminding yourself of who you really are.

 

Your necklace, it gives me so much strength and hope when I'm feeling at my lowest which is why I kiss it goodnight every night.

And I'm so glad that you're never going to read this because it would be really awkward to say these words whilst I know that you're still moving on from me.

Also, I miss you.. _a lot_.

A lot like the courage I didn't have when I said goodbye,

A lot like the words that couldn't leave my tongue as I walked away,

A lot like the strength that I needed to leave you again.

I know I told you that the 21st century wasn't my time or my place, but I also know that I said it without looking into your eyes, I just couldn't handle that.

If I ever did, I would've never left.

I've always felt at home in your eyes.

I will never stop thanking the stars for letting me be found, and even for a short amount of time, loved by you.

I hope you know that I'll never stop loving you, and if something happens to me while I'm battling someone, I know my last thought will be of your loving face.

I know that you don't love me anymore, and it's okay, really: it's okay because I want you to be the happiest you've ever been, even if that scenario doesn't include me.

I love you that much. I love you enough to know that there's no place in your life for me.

The odds have made it very clear, yet I have the tiniest glimpse of hope in my heart, that one day.. we're gonna meet again.

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
